ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Roll Call/July 2010
|} The July 2010 issue of Roll Call was released on July 10th, 2010, and was Volume One, Issue Two of the newsletter. PDF Version *Click here to download the issue in PDF format Online Version Director's Dialog The director was not available for comment this month. - Director SDM's Monologue Issue Two is here! So much has happened since last you read the ramblings here. For one thing, I’m in Oregon. Yeah, a far way from Kentucky. For an undisclosed and unknown amount of time. But fear not, as I am still as always your faithful SDM (but not your faithful BDSM, not since you broke our safe word promise). We’ve done quite a bit and have quite a bit in store for members, such as a completely revamped website, the forthcoming Ogswald Academy, our Oggie Awards for the gaming industry, and of course preparations for OgreCon at the end of the year to present member awards and generally have a good time. You can keep up to date by joining the members community on OgreLair.org (our wiki information portal and member database), talking on the forums, and talking with other members. Though our website is being majorly revamped, even when it is released this wiki portal will be our tool for members as well as an information database, so join the party early (so you can type the word ‘old’ in all caps in the years to come, you internet pros you). Lastly, welcome our newest Senior Dungeon Master: “Hragged” of OgreStronghold.com, the “OverTyrant” of the website that just sponsored our first cyber chapter, the Stronghold Ogres. All you SDMs remember, I’m here when you need me, so feel free to contact me for any questions, comments, concerns, or assistance. - Supreme Dungeon Master Dir. of Comms. Update What an exciting month it has been! Members of numerous chapters attended the past OMGcon, where yours truly and Supreme Dungeon Master Walter worked the convention’s tabletop room. The room was such a success that I have been asked back to assist with next year’s convention as a member of the Head Staff. It was great fun, and we met a lot of new potential members and recruits, some of who may be reading this for the first time. Hi guys! Hope you’re well rested post-con. Since that time we’ve been slowly working on a complete overhaul of the website, OgreLair.org. Our wiki site will eventually be a member’s database / informational portal, and we’ll have a nice snazzy front site. Some of our O.G.R.E.s Merchandise is now available, including my infamous “back patch” of Oggie the Ogre that I wear, all easily accessible from the website. Speaking of the web, we’re extremely glad to announce our newest chapter: the Stronghold Ogres. Our first cyber chapter, operating on OgreStronghold.com - a Warhammer Ogre Kingdoms dedicated site, with mostly members based over seas! We’re really happy to have these guys on board, and you should see some of the wonderful talent they’ve got with their painted miniatures. Anyways, until next time, enjoy your gaming and be safe! - Director of Communications Editor's Corner Hey OGREs! So I'm dropping in to open up a little bit of a fun thing - do you have a homebrew campaign or an entire game (system?) that you're working on and would like others to see, play test, or perhaps need help breaking through some barriers? Send it in! We on the Board, myself especially, would love to play test and help walk through and further any of these you might have, so seriously... send them in! Personally, I have been working on a new game concept that also, to some degree, has its own system, and its been slow rolling. I had a good start to it and then fellow OGRE Walter and I (to whom I was describing the concept, and with whom I was working out kinks, etc...) kind of got side tracked. I need to get back on the ball honestly. I will say that the system creation is not fun, but definitely rewarding. Here's the idea, for those of you wondering: A mobile suit tabletop RPG. Walter and I had been playing a lot of Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, and I realized the possibility for creating a tabletop game for such a thing would be super fun. I know it has been done, sort of, in the past, but the idea I have for it is a little different than Robotech and other such games. For one, you cannot be anything but a pilot. There are a few different types of pilots, which will affect the way you're able to fly your suit, but other than that... EVERYONE is a pilot. Also, the suits are all completely individual. Instead of developing statistics and choosing weapons and all that jazz for a person, you do it for each part of your suit. In that, you're piloting a completely customized suit that no one else can effectively fly without training for and earning a license for it through you! There's a lot of ideas rolling around my head for it, but as I said - I've been sidetracked for a few weeks now. I'll get back on it soon. However, I would like the next issue to feature one of YOUR ideas, someone other than myself (and possibly one of the board members with whom I regularly game). So... send it in! - Editor-in-Chief Webmaster's World Well buckaroos, it looks like I'm reaching the proverbial wall of Soviet separation. I simply cannot learn a new content management system AND build it at the same time with the current ebb and flow of my daily life. However! This does not limit me from making minor updates and changes to the web content on the current site, something Hooper and myself have always really tended to since I became Webmaster. Now how does this pertain to any of you out there reading this? Well... I'm to the point of considering the hiring of underlings to complete a Drupal site for the Ogres to use. I'll pay for it out of pocket, and only really need it set up to the core foundation. Running a Drupal site is tremendously easier compared to building it, in my opinion. So, while I scout around to see if I can find some 13 year old prodigy that will do the site for the price of a Domino's pizza, I also advocate that any of you reading to search out your web-head friends or even yourself if you feel up to the task. I am simply, and admittedly, too far a beginner with Drupal to really get it into the swing of things as the Ogres so direly need. Help! - Webmaster Ask a Dungeon Master For this month’s edition of Ask a Dungeon Master, we come across a very serious issue that affects more game sessions than we’ll ever be able to truly know: where in the world is x in book y? More simply put: your game session has come to a standstill over a rule or mechanic or ability, and can’t seem to re-locate it in a book. Though these events happen too much for too many things to ever truly be able to make a list of them all (then we’d just be re-making every book ever), a few of them come up often enough that we can highlight them here. Commit them to memory. Burn them into your retinas. Cut it out and place it with your gaming information. Nothing is worse than slowing down and losing the momentum of a great gaming session than stopping to finepoint a arbitrary mechanic. This list only handles Wizards of the Coast’s Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 edition, as it is the most often requested. If wanted, email me (contact info on last page or on OgreLair.org) and I can come up with a list of frequent ones for other editions or other games. *Starting Wealth: DMG, Page 135 *Starting above 1st Level: DMG, Page 159 *XP Chart: DMG, Page 36 *XP/Level Chart: PHB, Page 58 *Grappling: PHB, Pages 155 - 157 *Disarm: PHB, Page 155 *Sunder: PHB, Page 158 *HP/AC of Walls/Doors/Etc: DMG, Page 59 *Picture of a Tree’s Penis: Spell Compendium, Page 127 (Seriously, go look) Hope this beginning list helps. Message and we’ll add more common ones. -Supreme Dungeon Master Advocacy and You *To see this article, please visit Tuesday Truths: People listen to Jack Chick?!! Chapter Spotlight This month we spotlight the Sic City Ogres of Harrisburg, Illinois. The Sic City Ogres were formed in April of 2010 after becoming aware of the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts through members of the Quilt City Ogres in preparation for the first Egypt Wars gaming convention. Within a couple weeks of founding, the chapter had an established weekly gaming schedule and a core group of members. Members recently traveled and met members of numerous other chapters at OMGcon 5 in Paducah, KY and have even worked with Hex Games for a member to go to GenCon in 2010! The fast rise of Sic City Ogres gives confidence to future Chapter Coordinators, and they’re sure to be featured in the annual Awards at OgreCon this November. Current games include a Ravenloft and a Eberron weekly sessions of Dungeons & Dragons revised third edition, and more information on these games can be found on their website, siccity.ogrelair.org. For more information you can also visit them on facebook by searching “Sic City Ogres” and look for their Chapter Coordinator or Senior Dungeon Master for intel. *Name: Sic City Ogres *Location: Harrisburg, IL *Founded: April, 2010 *# of Active Members: 14 *Chapter Coordinator: Brandon Boatright *Senior Dungeon Master: Shane Jones *Website: siccity.ogrelair.org Member Spotlight This month we spotlight Nick Henley, a member of the Board of Directors and Chapter Coordinator for the Saluki City Ogres of Carbondale, Illinois. Nick is most famous for playing the character of Arthus Flintlock, Captain, a headstrong and self-confident spyglass-less Pirate out to have a little fun and make a lot of money but failing horribly, along side a misbegotten set of characters like Damien Darnell Dobson, or Trip D to friends, the aquatic African American not welcome anywhere. Flintlock's antics, and as such, Nick's antics, constantly keep the party roaring in laughter and scheming up the next way of escaping from the jail cell he has no-doubt landed them in. Nick is a scorpio who enjoys long walks on the beach and subtle sittings along the shores of his ancestral home. To learn more or meet Nick, you can contact him online via the OgreLair.org portal, under his username Pumper. Character's Corner This month we highlight the Solitude Seven, members of the backup band for Douie Solitude in an epic and amazing Dungeons & Dragons campaign: *Elven Douie Solitude - Frontman, Lead Vocalist, Shamisen *Human Alezander Duncan - Lead Guitarist, Backup Vocalist* *Minotaur Doe "Big Doe" Stout - Fiddle Player *Gnomish Tamaria "Sweet" Smelts - Backup Vocalist, Guitarist *Atlantean Damien Darnell "Trip D" Dobson - Percussionist *Elven Deborah Solitude - Pianist/Organist *Human Jinger "Legs" Zamore - Violinist *Dwarven Farst Steelbeard - Bass Game of the Month The spotlighted game this month is the tabletop board game Arkham Horror, based on the Lovecraftian Cthulus mythos. Originally published in 1987 by Chaosium and most recently published in 2005 and revised in 2007 by Fantasy Flight Games. In both editions, players take on the role of investigators in H. P. Lovecraft's Massachusetts town of Arkham. Gates to other planes open throughout the town. If too many gates open, a powerful alien being will enter, likely destroying the town and possibly threatening the world. The investigators must avoid or fight alien creatures that enter Arkham through the gates, enter the gates themselves, survive the alien places beyond, return to Arkham, and close the gates. The game board is made up of locations in Lovecraft's fictional city of Arkham during 1926. Street, building and outdoor locations are featured, as well as otherworldly locations that investigators can venture into. Players each have an investigator, represented by a character card, several attributes, and cards representing items, spells, and other things. Monsters from the other worlds enter through the gates and wander the city. The investigators travel through the city, avoiding or fighting the monsters, visiting city locations to acquire tools, and ultimately entering the gates. After traveling through the other world and returning, the investigator can try to close the gate. As gates open, a "Doom Track" advances; if it reaches the end, a powerful alien creature breaks through into Arkham. Company Profile The spotlighted gaming company for the month of July is Green Ronin Publishing. Green Ronin Publishing is an American company based in Seattle, Washington. Founded in 2000 by Chris Pramas, they have published several role-playing game–related products. They have won several awards for their games including multiple Origins, ENnie, Pen & Paper, and Inquest Fan Awards. Chris Pramas started Ronin Publishing, publishing at least two fantasy role playing games supplements, The Book of Hunts for The Whispering Vault and Blood of the Valiant for Feng Shui. He dissolved Ronin Publishing in order to create Green Ronin. On May 12, 2010, Green Ronin Publishing announced a third edition of the superhero roleplaying game Mutants & Masterminds would debut in the fall. This announcement came just 9 days after the publisher announced that it would debut a new DC Adventures game in August, based upon Mutants & Masterminds. According to Green Ronin President Chris Pramas, the two new games will "share a common ruleset." Amongst some of their notable releases, you’ll find titles like Mutants & Masterminds, the True20 gaming system, and a myriad of 3.5 supplemental releases. Recent Awards ;Order of Chrétien de Troyes :For exceptional, quality dungeon mastering and storytelling :James "Wames" Wallace of the Derby City Ogres :July 1st, 2010 Recent Promotions ;User:Hragged :Stronghold Ogres ::From Private to Knight-Captain ;Josh :Stronghold Ogres ::From Private to Knight-Champion ;Brandon Boatright :Sic City Ogres ::From Corporal to Knight-Captain ;Shane Jones :Sic City Ogres ::From Corporal to Knight-Champion Upcoming Events JULY, 2010 ;3rd :Multi-Chapter Regional Holiday Barbecue in Paducah, KY ::Host: Soil Ogres ::Attendees: Quilt City Ogres, Derby City Ogres, Saluki City Ogres, and Tilghman Ogres ;4th :Independence Day across the United States of America ;25th - 31st :2nd of 3 annual Read an RPG Book in Public Week worldwide ::Host: TheEscapist.com ::Attendees: Hopefully everyone! ;31st :Vegas Game Day in Las Vegas, Nevada ::Host: Sin City Ogres ::Attendees: Sin City Ogres, Vegas Gamers AUGUST, 2010 ;28th :Vegas Game Day in Las Vegas, Nevada ::Host: Sin City Ogres ::Attendees: Sin City Ogres, Vegas Gamers ;29th :Third Quarter Board of Directors Meeting in Paducah, KY ::Host: Board of Directors ::Attendees: Board (for closed portion), Open (for public portion) Happy Birthdays July *Nick Henley, CC, Saluki City Ogres - July 7th, 1988 *Emily Hensel, Quilt City Ogres - July 19th, 1990 *Maddye Johnson, Quilt City Ogres - July 24th August *Toney Little, Quilt City Ogres - August 21st, 1990 * Help the OGREs compile their membership birthday database by contacting the Director of Communications with yours! Happy Anniversaries *No known member anniversaries in the upcoming months. For future releases of Roll Call, the O.G.R.E.s would like to highlight our married members by announcing anniversaries. Please contact the Director of Communications via the email on the final page of this newsletter and provide your anniversary. It may be the easiest way for you to get another reminder not to forget - and we can help keep that dog house void of human life a little longer! Officer Contact Information ;Director :Jake Kubitschek :: ;Vice Director :Hooper : ;Editor-in-Chief :David Waddell :Email ;Acting Treasurer :Hooper : ;Director of Communications :Hooper : ;Supreme Dungeon Master :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson :Email ;Webmaster :Shawn Cain :Email ;New Chapter Recruitment Committee :Hooper : ;Gaming Advocacy :Lacey Wilson : ;Marketing & Promotion :David Waddell : ;Roll Call Editor :Hooper : ;Assistant Editor :David Waddell : ;Roll Call Staff :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson : ;Lacey Wilson : ;Shawn Cain : ;Steve Johnson : ;Jake Kubitschek : ---- Back To: OgreLair.org → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Roll Call Category:Browse Category:Roll Call